


Forever Was In Your Eyes

by mikaaki



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Hope, M/M, Misery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaaki/pseuds/mikaaki
Summary: Osamu Miya, pursued his dreams on building a store with his favorite food as the main product in a far-away from home venue. He chose to live alone with being independent in his mind, his family on his back ready to support him whenever he needs to. He seems to be one of the persons in this world to got everything one would want to need, love and affection. But what will happen if he meet Suna, a needy being whom lacks in everything that he has? Would he ignore and look the other way or face him and stare right on his eyes?
Kudos: 1





	Forever Was In Your Eyes

Monday means another day for unpacking and cleaning. The last moving truck came and unloaded the very things I used daily. Being independent does seem a lot of work. Mom and Dad came by last week to help and gave their regards. My older brother came, too. Along with some pals from highschool and some teammates. They ate, almost wiping my food resources this month, with no shame at all.

"Must finish this before noon so I can take some nap after." I whispered to myself as I widely open the windows, again. 

I went with dusting, firsthand. 

This rental apartment comes with a store downstairs which is pretty convenient if you're into budget tight things. Though, I got some financial support from my family, it really is a-must keep in mind the value of not spending too much; not risking nor giving everything at first try. "Try thinking." I remember telling my brother that before. It helps a lot. 

I went with the moving of unboxed stuffs, next. My clothes inside the drawer, as well as some bed and pillow beddings. 

Though, the only thing that is putting this deal of mine into weakness is that its location is somewhat far from the crowd. People houses were a couple of miles away. But then, the gas station nearby is a different talk. It's a walk away and I think it's a good start for my business. 

I'm in the starting phase, so I shouldn't perceive things and compare to those who are in the prosperous phase. I will grew big one day. 

With a quite vicinity, a knock on the door is heard. 

I wonder who it is? 

"Hello? Is there anybody inside?" The voice doesn't ring any bell. Addition of boxes, probably? But, I think they have been all delivered. 

I stumbled upon a scattered box, luckily I got my pace back easily by touching the nearest wall. 

"Yea? Who is it?" 

"Ah. Hello? We were told that someone's moving in here." 

A guy around the same height as me stood infront on the other side of the door. His hair is nearing beige and brown. Almost looking like my hair but mine's dyed with gray color alone. 

"Goodmorning." I greeted him. 

"Goodmorning too. We are neighbors." 

Acting as surprised wasn't a good thing, he laughed at my face. I was never good at pretending. 

"I'm Ginjima. You can call me Gin. I work at the 24/7 store near the gas station. I hope you come over and...buy stuffs." There goes his cheeky laugh, again. I went along with it. 

"Will do." 

"Here. A simple welcome gift." He handed me a box. "Some snacks, some of them were my favorite ones." 

This was the first time someone thought to bring me foods for years! This my weakness absolutely when they're snacks and can be eaten by a single bite. 

My eyes were glued on the sealed upper part of the box. Where's the scissor? Did I bring a cutter with me? I should use that for easy access. 

"I got to go. See you around...uh." Since he came, I already notice that weary clothes of his and a identification card was still on his chest. He must have headed directly here before heading home. "Your name...uh."

I get to realized his tone. He wants to know my name. 

"Osamu." 

"See you around, Samu!" I smiled at him before he paced the other way. He seems in a hurry as he took couple steps on the stairs. 

On the other hand, my sight is in search for any opener available to burst this sealed box open. I don't know why when he said that some in here are his favorites, my stomach began grumbling. There's no way that someone would be in favor of a horrible food, this sure is tasty. 

There was scissor with a green-colored handle just beside the plates. Now, I remember, I used it for removing the plastic covers of things in here. I'd dare do that instead of using my nails. 

With the box on top of the sink, the scissor's blade met the tape covering. The smell of packaging scent lingers. I open it's covering and yellow stuffs shone inside. They were snacks, all are cheese flavors. It's not that I don't like them, it's just the smell. Not a fan. 

I grabbed one of a cloth clip over the sofa and clipped it on top of my nose. I used the scissor to open one and started eating it. My eyes went total circle. It melted quickly in my mouth and tasted delicious. Now, my fingers are covered with orange powder. No regrets. 

I'll see what I can do to lessen my stuff after I finish eating the whole box.

**Author's Note:**

> The rainy season is here so you know what that means.


End file.
